Support Chinook
Support Chinook is the final upgrade on the second path for the Heli Pilot in BTD5. It gives the Heli Pilot abilities to pick up and move towers or drop medical and cash crates. In BTD5, this is the only way to obtain additional lives in Deflation Mode without buying Healthy Bananas. It costs $15000 on Medium in BTD5. In BTD6, this upgrade returns as the fourth upgrade of Path 2. It also grants cash and lives, but it costs $12000 on Medium instead. Abilities The Support Chinook has two different abilities available, more than almost all towers with abilities. One of these abilities alternates between giving cash or lives, while the other ability can reposition most types of towers to a different location. Note: As there are no official names for the two different abilities, unofficial names are assigned to each of the two abilities. Supply Crate Ability Every Support Chinook's Crate Ability has two different crates that can be spawned: a Cash Crate and a Health Crate. Every Support Chinook crate will guarantee start with cash, then the second one with lives, and the process repeats. Every cash crate will drop a random value between $1500 and $2500 (BTD5) or between $1000 and $2000 (BTD6), while every med crate will drop a random value between 50 and 75 lives. The Cash Crate/Health Crate Ability both have the same cooldown of 60 seconds (?). In BTD6, Deflation Mode will cause the Chinook to produce only med crates, since income generation is banned in Deflation Mode. In BTD5 Mobile, the ability to dropping a cash crate becomes immediately available. In BTD6, however, there is an initial cooldown before the Support Chinook is able to deploy its first cash crate. In BTD6, the cooldown for the Supply Crate ability is 60 seconds. Additionally, each Support Chinook's crate ability can only be used up to 3 times per round. Reposition Ability The Reposition Ability, also referred to as the Tower-Moving Ability, is the ability that allows the Support Chinook to move towers to a new location. Upon activation, the screen will pop up with a menu for moving a tower. Most towers are able to be moved, but there are a number of towers that cannot be moved. Upon moving the selected movable tower to a new spot, the Support Chinook will move (even when set to Lock in Place) towards the selected tower to reposition that tower to a new spot. The list of towers that cannot be moved include: *All Banana Farms *All Monkey Villages *Temples of the Monkey God / Sun Temples *The True Sun God *Aircraft Carrier and Carrier Flagship *All temporary towers (BTD6 only) *All Monkey Ace landing bases (BTD6 only) (?) *All Heli Pilot landing bases (BTD6 only) In BTD6, the cooldown for the Reposition Ability is 60 seconds. Bugs BTD5 Mobile Bugs * If a player moves a Sun God before it becomes a TOTMG you technically can move a TOTMG but you are moving a Sun God on top of a TOTMG. **However, this has been fixed in the 2.17 update, unallowing towers to upgrade before picked up by the Heli Pilot, as seen here. *When a player picks up a tower the player can place another tower where the other was being placed. *If a player tries to move a Sentry out of the Engineer's range, it crashes the game. BTD6 Bugs *If the reposition ability is used, but the tower is not moved, you can move a tower without using the cooldown. This bug has been known to occur since 1.0 and still occurs as of version 14.0. Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) ;4.3.1 Tower-moving ability cooldown timer of Support Chinook now starts upon tower selection, rather than as soon as the screen opens. ;4.6 Support Chinook price decreased ($15000 → $7500). Support Chinook's Downdraft effect attack speed increased by 100%. ;5.0 It is now no longer possible to stack towers on top of other towers with Support Chinook. Version History (BTD6) ;2.0.0 Can no longer duplicate towers with Reposition ability. ;8.0 All income-based abilities now require a full cooldown before first activation. ;9.0 Cancelling the Reposition ability should no longer revert placement settings. Gallery Deploy menu BTD6.png|BTD6 deployment menu Support Chinook BTD5 mobile.png|BTD5 upgrade icon steam chinook.png|BTDB Mobile artwork IMG_3948.PNG|Crosspathing in BTD6 (top path 1, bottom path 3) Trivia *Support Chinook is the only upgrade in BTD5 that gives the tower two Special Abilities. *The Support Chinook is based on the real Boeing-Vertol CH-47. *If players are trying to pick up a Monkey Village, Banana Farm, or Temple of The Monkey God, it will not pick it up and use the pick up ability so you can still pick up other towers. *One of the abilities this upgrade unlocks gives lives in Deflation Mode, which is probably unintentional. **If the Heli-Pilots are flying at the very end of the track and 1/1 Ice Towers are spammed on the rest of the track, the bloons will take a very long time to reach the end, and the cash/life crate dropping ability can be abused to gain lots of lives, more notably in Deflation Mode. *In BTD6, life crates give fewer lives (~3-8 per crate) once the life count is greater than 1000. *In Bloons TD Battles Mobile and Bloons Monkey City Mobile, if players lose lives but uses life crates to regain them to get it to the amount of lives the player started with, the player will still not receive your NLL bonus ( 7 or 2). *In BTD6, the Support Chinook has been notorious for being able to do "illegal" things such as selling towers in no-selling challenges, including C.H.I.M.P.S., where selling is disabled. Alongside, unlike in BTD5 or BTDB, tower stacking still works in BTD6. Category:Heli Pilot Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:Final Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Upgrades Category:Special Abilities Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:BTD5 Tier 4 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 4 Upgrades